Mechs will be mechs!
by The CreepyGirlInTheCorner
Summary: "Humans and Autobots were 'camping' together in the worst ambience ever. Separated in two groups, it still didn't stop them from beeing agressive and full of frustration. It just couldn't end well." Hi every one! It's a little 'remake' of the scene where Bumblebee and Drift fight! The autobot's reunion! I put my OC Starskin in it w Don't kill me for that neither XD First fic!


At the end of the land, you could see the last ray of light disappearing, devoured by the night. In the sky, there was only darkness left by the fadding light of the sun.

A trail of smock escaped from between some random mountains. In the middle of the cirle the huge stones formed the warm light of a camp fire, was glowing.

Humans and Autobots were 'camping' together in the worst ambience ever.

Separated in two groups, it still didn't stop them from beeing agressive and full of frustration. They tried to find by anyway, verging on the ridiculous, how to annoy the other.

Let's say that everyone was a little bit touchy toonight.

Chilling on a big rock, the samurai who answered to the name of Drift was waiting, leaning on one of his katana that was slightly sink in the ground.

At his right, was an Autobot with the imposing physical appearance of a big and cuddly bumblebear. It was the commando and his charming, ravishing and delightful beard, Hound.

Wait...no don't look at the beard ! I'm talkin about the robot.

Seriously, why would someone even name his beard … ?

In front of them, no other than the great and powerfull leader of the autobots : Optimus (Goddam) Prime.

Along side with a Green bot and his Trench coat, Crosshair.

Sitting on an imposant stone, slightly away from the Autobots group, was a well too know Black and Yellow Camaro.

Bumblebee was turning his back to the other bots, not really interested by the discussion or whatever they were having.

His optics were attracted by a way more interesting thing.

Or may I say a someone with a really dark purple paintjob.

In other words, the cute little Starskin that happened to be stressing by his side.

… More like leaning against his back actualy.

She clenched her servo in his before sighing heavyly, trying to take comfort from the Scout's touch.

Her tail wagged nervously, hitting several times the ground causing the blade situated at the End of her tail to create tiny sparks.

She was aparently the most nervous of the six.

...

Let's say she couldn't deal with the whole 'Hey-there's-no-one-left-expect-us-on-earth-and-we're-tracked-down-by-a-big-bad-guy-so-he-can-hang-our-head-on-his-fireplace-as-trophee-AND-mantelpiece-ornaments-how-awesome-is-that?!' atmosphere.

Let's take a peek at the humans' side to see if they were dealing in a better way with their current situation.

Well, actualy, they weren't really in a 'Hey-let's-throw-a-party' mood either. The tension was almost suffocating on their side.

The dagger-like eyes of a mad father was stabbing his future son-in-law. That was if he made it throught the night.

Because Cade was already thinking of more than one way to kill the young man.

In the other hand, Tessa , the cause of their little conflict, was praying to become a mouse and hide in a hole and never hear or see this two fight again.

Her prayers must have been granted by a random divinity, because at the same time, Drift, the blue samurai started to talk gaining everyone's attention.

« Sensei, with your fate unknown, Bumblebee has held the command. Despite his complete and utter lack of anything ressembling Warrior Discipline » he criticized with a reproachful tone, taking his katana in one hand to point it toward Bumblebee like an accusing finger.

The scout made a metalic sound that felt like an exasperated sigh before rolling his optic at the childlish and provocative remark, trying to wave it off and keep his cool.

Starskin in the other hand shot a glare at Drift and tightened her grip around Bee's hand, a low rumble growing in her throat.

She couldn't believe it ! He was the one saying that ?!

The samurai, crossing his legs casually while leaning again on his katana continued his mockery.

« He's like a child... »

This time it taked Bumblebee more than what he would admit to restrain himself from strangling the samourai and wipe that stupid smile of his faceplate with his blaster.

The scout finally let go of the femm's hand turning to face Drift with a warning glare, his 'wings' shaking fervently in anger.

Starskin was getting a bad feeling about this and tried to restrain him, but failed miserably. She missed when she reached to take his forearm, ending nearly falling on the ground.

The sound of a radio changing frecquency attracted her attention, as well as the perfect Bumblebutt in front of her, but that was only details.

Bumblebee approached Drift in an intimidating posture. « This child is about to- kick your ass » He said through his radio before clenching his servos.

At this point, Starskin could only watch the fight that was rushing toward them like a furious mamouth. She got up, at least ready to separate them if needed.

Drift didn't even feel bad for saying such things about the Scout. His optics stared right into Bumblebee's when the Camaro finally reached the samurai. He turned his head back at the 'audience' adding a little comment. « He will bring us shame. »

And that's when it happened.

Pushed to his limit Bumblebee, finaly gave up his good resolutions and answered to Drift's provocation by kiking his sword on it's flat part.

The samurai recoiled from Bee' before getting on his pedes while punching the Scout, making him loose balance.

While Bumblebee gained back his balance Drift picked up his sword. The samurai gave him a hit on the back making him fall before kneeling behind his opponent.

He slidded his two katanas on the bot's neck, imobilizing him before adding in pure mockery « Does anyone really see through these little puppy dog eyes act ? It's beneath you ».

Following Drift's sentence the roaring of an engine echoed like the growl of an angry beast.

It seemed that a certain someone didn't really like the way the two bots solved their problems.

What a surprise !

Starskin walked towards the two mech stopping right in front of them...

Okay may be a few feets aways.

Placing her hands on her hips, she scowled. « Drift ! You just said he acted like a sparkling but you are no better than him ! Trying every time to get into a fight with every living on this planet... » Taking note of the disbieliving frown of Drift, she added « I've seen you blow a ROCK last time...And you know what for? For making you TRIP OVER IT ! »

Starskin sighed heavily before rubbing her eyes tiredly. « I know 'mech will be mech' but this is going too far ! »

At the moment the two concerned were wearing the same chocked expression.

The samurai was the first to recover the ability of acting, grumbling like a grounded child.« I cannot see how in Primus this... immature child and I have in any way acted alike... »

Even if Bumblebee didn't liked the fact that the two other Autobot talked about him like he wasn't here, he thought better not to complain about it.

Waving off Drift's complain, wich were by the way full of bad faith, Starskin growled, even more tense than before while poiting the end of her tail at the samurai.

« Drift, let's talk about that later. Now, will you please let go of bumblebee ? » Seeing that Drift wasn't about to cooperate, she added in a menacing tone. « You've got five seconds »

That was from far, the worst idea she ever had.

They were doomed.

Raising a little more Bumblebee's head by pressing his sword on the Scout's jaw, Drift's mouthplate formed a devilish smile. « Don't you think Bumblebee is able to protect himself ? Are you scared that I hurt your precious Bumblebee? »

The femm took a step back like she was hit, her faceplate heating. « It's not that ! I just happen' to know that letting two kids solve their problem alone isn't a good idea. » Starving for revenge, Starskin added with a sweet and sing-a-song voice « Oh ! By the way time is up~ »

She didn't left the time to anyone to say anything.

The sword at the end of her tail opened in two, revealing a gun.

Drift looked at her with defiance before throwing Bumblebee aside, making him nearly fall again, accepting the challenge of the young femm.

The Scout didn't approve the fight at all, his spark full of concern, he tried to go back on the 'battlefield' but Hound's servo landed on Bumblebee's shoulder holding him in place.

« That's her fight now. »

Something about pride, PFFFFFT, bullpoop.

Crosshair watched happily the show then turned to the humans that joined the Autobots grinning wildly. « Yes ! I been waintin' for them all to dispatch each other so I can take charge with no trouble at all ! Just me reportin' me. »

He raised his machine-gun macking it spin proudly while snickering.

Bumblebee wasn't amused.  
>He frowned and shot a glare at the Green bot expressing his non-amusement through his radio. « Could you do us a favor- and just- shut up » <p>

On the 'battlefield', the only thing that were missing was a western duel music for the perfect ambience.

Starskin heated up her gun,making it spin faster and faster.

Drift adjusted his grip on his swords, tensing into his battle stance, waiting for Starskin to make the first move.

Because he's a gentleman and you know what they said 'femms first'.

Starskin made her tail hit the ground, before pointing it in Drift way while growling.

Three gunshots echoed.

Next, the whole place fell silent.

The samurai ready for the attack paried two bullet and sliced the last one.

He didn't move, his widened optics staring at his katana.

Plenting in the ground one of his sword, Drift inspected the blade of the second one's, where the same colorful liquid that splattered all over him was now slowly dropping.

The silent was broken by Starskin's crazy laugh, who explained between giggles. « Paint ball, that's the stuff ! »

Noticing the 'still-confused' look on the face of her friends she added embarassed. « I found some... or maybe stoll it... From various druken teenagers... »

Lowering her head, Starskin looked ashamed at the crowd.

« A-ANYWAY ! » She turned back to Drift smiling smugly. « Pink suits you better than blue, Drifty~ »

Hound roared with laughter clapping his servos on his belly soon followed by Chrosshair's snickers. Once Bumblebee's chock was passed, he joined the others laughters with his usual metallic sound, that could be considered as chuckles.

The four others stayed impassive.

At least most of them.

Okay, only Optimus was silently watching the show. Studying how the autobot were acting since he was gone, looking a bit like Grumpycat at the moment.

Tessa and Shane were having a really bad time trying desperately to stop their snickering by puting their hand on their mouth, failing.

Cade was doing a better job and managed to smirck only, crossing his arm with a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

Drift was the only one looking sullen.

His faceplates were deformed in an angry grimace. His optics darkened as he pulled out the katana that was still sink in the ground.

Starskin offered to him the most falsest sweet smile ever. Using an as sweet and annoying childlish voice. « Come on Driftyboo'~ ! Just chill ! No one's hurt !... »

Seeing the sinister look that crossed the samurai's face, she quickly added « I mean...physically... »

Drift was literally boiling with anger. He whispered a dangerous « Not yet... » Before sprinting towards the femm.

In a split second, the audience fell silent. Bumblebee clenched his fist tensing at the threatening two words.

The sudden attack made Starskin gasp. She dodged the Drift's attack by rolling aside, before opening fire on his legs, making him loose his balance and take several steps backward.

When she stoped, it only was to taunt Drift. « Look at you ! So gloomy ! You could scared Megatron himself ! But, do not fear my dear friend, a new paintjob will make you look friendl- »

She couldn't finish her sentence as a sword tried to make her loose some weight by slaching her leg.

It was Starskin's turn to step back, avoiding the samurai's attack.

To her great horror, her back bumped against a rock 'wall'.

Her optics narrowing, she turned to see the cause of her future death and try to find a way to escape.

Saddly, she couldn't escape.

It was the end of Starskin.

Seeing that his femm was in even more trouble, Bumblebee tried to rush to help her. But, Hound's servo was still restraining him, his grip tightening on his shoulder.

To calm down the Scout AND his fatherly side Hound shouted at Drift. « Leave the poor youngling alone before one of my grenade finds its way up your aft ! »

Starskin frowned turning to the big bot before shouting back. « I'm a full grown femm, Hound ! Not a youngling ! »

Drift didn't react to Hound's 'death' threat, still thinking that he would have to get him back for that.

Right now, he was taking care of another problem.

Raising the point of his sword under Starskin's chin, he grinned.

The 'grown femm' let out a strangled chuckle, scratching the rock behind her nervously. « Hum... never mind, Hound, help ! I'm still a sparkling ... »

Drift savoured his victory. Starskin's distress only made his smirk grow bigger and bigger. « Now, you shall beg for my forgivness. »

Starskin raised an opticridge before sighing saddly. « How rude of me... I totally forgot to ask you what are your preference, Fushia or Pastel Pink ? »

Drift gived Starskin a puzzled look before he understood the joke, glowering at her.

Ready to start complaining, Drift oppened his mouth but was distracted by the noise made by Starskin when she closed the blade on her tail and planted it in the ground.

Not less than three minutes before, Starskin's tail slided silently between Drift's legs who was to busy savouring his victory to notice it.

The femm used her tail to pull herself under the samurai, sliding behind him ready to fight again.

Rolling on her belly, Starskin laughed histerically sounding like a villain in a cartoon.

Rising her tail above her head, she taked out her little firegun before shooting paint bullets on Drift's back.

The bot landed against the mountain, his mouth still opened, having a taste of the dirt from earth.

Finally stopping the massage on Drift's back, Starskin made three rabbit bounces backward, before stricking an artist-reflection pose.

« Rainbow is definitively making you look better... »

That was it ! The colorful autobot was getting really tired of this little game.

Shaking his head, Drift stood up once more, glaring at Starskin with all the anger of the world, ready to rush towards the femm like a charging bull.

On Starskin's side, a sound of music drawed the femm's attention.

Bumblebee's radio played the song 'Another one bites the dust' while he fistbumped, cheering the femm. His optics met hers, making them both turn away shyly. Acting like two lovey-dovey teenagers, their faceplates heating in embarassement.

What a cute moment !

If only Crosshair kept his mouth shut.

« What's your problem' Drift ! If ya didn't get it yet you're beeing beaten' the Spark out of ya by a femm ! »

Starskin pouted before letting out a low grumble while rolling her eyes. She remembered that she was fighting as her optic turned toward Dirft who was looking like an enraged bull right now. « Fragg it ! That wasn't enough for him ? »

But then, a crazy wild idea popped in her head.

She walked towards Crosshair, caressing his jaw with one of her claw, making Bumblebee more than jealous.

« Ooooh~ Chrosshaiiiir~ 'Mind giving a hand to a weak and defenseless femm like me ? »

She didn't waited for his answer and took him by the hand. Spinning on herself, she throwed Chrosshair over her shoulder ; and at a very surprised Dirft, sending them both crashed into the very same wall of rock that was taking all the hit from the beginning without complaining.

Starskin took advantage of the two mech's confusion and fired above their head covering them both with dust and average stone.

« The first of you that even think about standing up to fight, I promise I'll make him wish to be killed by unicron, 'get that ? »

Hound's facepalte lightened with a big and proud smile. « I'll remember that one ! »

The femm turned in his direction grinning happily at him, before noticing a certain camaro's piercing gaze on her. She offered him a soft smile and he retuned it.

Knowing she won this 'battle', Starskin scampered towards Bumblebee, trying to avoid shyly his optics. But it didn't stopped him from looking at her with amusement.

The Scout bended towards Starskin kissing the top of her helm before rubbing it with one servo.

She only stared at him in surprise, but then growled with embarrassment and rolled her optics, her faceplate starting to heat up again.

Starskin reached for the hand of Bumblebee and taked it like no one seen anything, making him chuckle. « Shush... »

She turned towards Drift and Crosshair, making sure they wouldn't want to start a fight again. « Can we start talk seriously now, or someone else want to try my big badass paint-ball gun ? »

The rough agony groan of the two bots, made it pretty clear that they weren't going to complain.

At least it was finished !

She puffed out her chest with pride, while grinning proudly.

Cade turned to look at a pokerfacing Optimus smirking mockingly. « It looks like you've been missed. »

Kids this day... 

So hi again everybot !

Since it's my first story it's pretty bad and I hope you still liked it :'3

Leave a heart and a comment to tell me what was bad

or even what you think of this peace of bullcrap XD

I might add a [Reader!mode] soooo...so nothing o.O That's pretty much it !

Thanks for readiiiing ~


End file.
